


Greasemonkey 5: The Key

by Nic (lonejaguar)



Series: Greasemonkey [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonejaguar/pseuds/Nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship takes its final turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasemonkey 5: The Key

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot give enough thanks to aqua_blurr and hbomba who continue to be the best beta a girl could wish for. But beyond that, sounding board, muse, and brainstorming guru. This story would be a shadow of its current self without you.
> 
> It’s hard to say goodbye to these women. I love them just as much as their namesakes on television. Thanks to everyone who’s cheered me on and helped me along with any chapter from this series. You guys are the fucking bomb.

* * *

 

Every December, her mom would bring her into the city to show her the sights and sounds of the season. They’d skate at Rockefeller Center until she couldn’t feel her toes anymore, frozen from the cold and numb from being on her feet for hours. She’d beg to see the seasonal displays at FAO Schwarz and Macy’s that grew more and more ornate every year and was always treated with hot chocolate and marshmallows before bedtime. Christmas used to be her favourite holiday, but her years in the city had worn away the novelty. Now it was all about Playstations and iPods and Spongebob dressed as Santa Claus. No one appreciated the season for the season anymore. But humbug aside, it was hard to get away from giving gifts to those close to you and that was precisely why she had been so anxious for months.

Olivia waited in the car outside the museum, watching fender benders come and go though the lightly falling snow. She turned her wrist, the silver watch peeking out from the sleeve of her worn leather jacket and checked the time. Half an hour had passed since she’d pulled the grey Audi up to the foot of the steps at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The mechanic fiddled with the radio. It was Christmas Eve and Alex only had one more planning meeting before the museum’s New Year’s one-night only exhibit. Olivia missed last year’s fantastic offering – some of Rodin’s sculptures if she remembered correctly – but made up her absence the following spring by surprising the blonde socialite at a fundraiser to build awareness for the arts in public schools around the city. The expression on Alex’s face when Olivia arrived was only eclipsed by the impromptu fuck they shared in the museum’s stairwell after one too many drinks; a two inch steel door separated their moment of passion and the art elite of New York City.

A soft chuckle escaped her at the memory. She tapped her thumb against the leather steering wheel to the music filtering through the car’s speakers when she noticed the large door at the top of the steps finally open. Alex emerged from the building and moved carefully down the salted steps, the long wool coat billowing around her bare legs in the cold breeze. Olivia watched her every move. The skirt hugging smooth thighs that led to black heels was a vision she never tired of.

The cold air whooshed past Alex as she climbed into the car. Olivia didn’t bother trying to hide the glance down the pristine white cotton shirt. “Jesus Christ, it’s cold out there.” Alex turned the heater up and the radio’s volume down.

“How’d it go?” Olivia asked, pulling out into traffic.

“Looks like we’re ready to go.” She leaned back and closed her eyes. “It’ll be nice not to have to think about anything now until the thirty-first.”

They never discussed Christmas. Olivia wasn’t put off by this – it gave her the excuse not to obsess over what to get a woman who has everything already. Gifts were a tricky business for people like Alex and Olivia anyway. You have to put in some thought, obviously, but not too much. God forbid the recipient took it as a proposal for engagement. Some loved the holidays, though – the colours, the twinkling lights and the music. Somehow Olivia doubted Alex felt that way, but this year she felt it was important she give Alex a gift seeing as this was their first real holiday season together. Would buying a gift change anything between them? Olivia’s overwhelming need to show Alex how important she was to her was a strange feeling and she was scared to death of what it meant.

The garage under Alex’s building was quiet as Olivia pulled into the designated space. The brief silence after she pulled the keys from the car’s ignition was only mildly awkward. It was strange that Alex was so still; she usually wasted no time in getting out of the car. Olivia handed the keys over to Alex and waited for her to make the first move.

“Will you come up?” Alex’s expression puzzled Olivia. It was like Alex wasn’t sure if the response would be positive.

“Sure.” Olivia slid out of the driver’s seat. “I didn’t know if you had any plans.”

Alex scoffed as she stepped out of the car and smoothed her jacket. “You know when I’m busy.” Her blue eyes caught Olivia’s briefly before she started toward the elevator alongside the mechanic, her heels echoing throughout the garage.

“Well it is Christmas Eve,” Olivia mentioned, opening the door for Alex and following her through the elevator doors.

“Is it? I must have forgotten.” Olivia watched the blonde dig around her purse. “You know how I feel about Christmas.”

Olivia stared at the glowing numbers on the control panel of the elevator and sighed. Alex’s response wasn’t a surprise to her. The only holiday-related thing they did the previous year was ignore each other. And so this year – their first actual Christmas together – Olivia had managed to arrange a gift that required somewhat of an elaborate unveiling that was months in the making. She thought maybe if she did something remarkable, she’d be rewarded with a true and unchecked reaction from the socialite from somewhere other than the bedroom.

The elevator arrived shortly, the opening doors revealing the shining marble floor. Alex quickly disappeared into the darkness of her apartment as Olivia thanked the attendant and wished him a happy holiday. Something was definitely going on. _Maybe something didn’t go as planned at the meeting,_ she thought.

“Alex?” Olivia called from the elevator. She draped her jacket over the back of the Mackintosh chair in the foyer and walked into the living room.

A few lights came on. “Have a seat,” Alex replied from the hallway.

Olivia unzipped her hoodie and sat on the sectional without argument, but regarded Alex suspiciously. “What’s going on?”

“I have something for you,” the blonde stated in a rushed breath. She pulled open a small drawer in the dark walnut desk. It was a tiny and meticulously wrapped gift that Alex produced from the drawer. Olivia blinked – shocked that Alex thought about her in a way she was sure she didn’t. The sheepish expression on the socialite’s face told Olivia she was just as surprised as the mechanic. Why did she automatically think that this complicated things?

“You didn’t have to,” Olivia said as Alex sat down next to her. The sudden guilt that wracked her made her head swim. If only they’d had a moment before Alex’s own gift arrangement began.

Alex brushed off imaginary dust from the box in her hands. “I think I did.” She handed it over.

The small box screamed jewelry or something else from Tiffany’s – neither of which Olivia had any use or interest in. Her mind raced through all sorts of items that could be tucked away in that little box and all the relationship issues that both she and Alex had worked so hard to avoid. Olivia could almost see her reflection in the paper. She wondered if how she was feeling meant all her work towards Alex’s gift was for nothing.

Olivia nervously pulled the lid away and revealed a black velvet box. Mentally, she cycled through all the appropriate responses that would be minimally embarrassing for them both. Strangely, she found herself becoming annoyed that Alex would know so little of her to buy her a diamond something-or-other and now here she was on the spot; forced to be the bigger person and graciously accept Alex’s misplaced generosity.

The box creaked and Olivia hoped to God it was a portal that would suck her into the ether and she wouldn’t have to do anything or think of a way to accept a gift she couldn’t use. Inside was a single shining key nestled on a bed of white satin. Olivia frowned. “It’s a key?”

Alex smiled at the mechanic’s reaction like it was exactly what she hoped for. “It’s a key to the Audi.”

“You’re giving me the Audi?” The mechanic’s resulting shock was apparent.

The blonde laughed. “I’m giving you _access_ to the Audi,” she said. “Any time you want.”

Olivia turned the key over in her hand, watching it catch the light each time. “And I’m assuming ‘anytime I want’ means ‘anytime I’m not driving you somewhere?’”

The smile that crossed Alex’s face as she got to her feet was a common reminder that she still had you right where she wanted you. “You catch on fast.”

 

* * *

  
_… A Week Earlier…_   


 

* * *

 

This time was year was never a curse nor a blessing to Olivia with regards to work; one car with a missing fender or failing heater was the same as another. Working in the bitter cold on giant hunks of metal in a building with no heat was her only complaint; every ten minutes found her hands at her mouth, curled into fists, futilely blowing warm air against them. It had been quiet so far this year. For that reason, Olivia had requested use of the garage after hours to make a little extra money on the side by restoring vintage cars for those inclined to relive old times, or live times that passed them by.

Olivia stretched her back and looked down at the open hood in front of her. The small sports car was nearly complete; the powder blue paint looked at home against the snow falling in the background. With only a few more modifications to go, Olivia stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coveralls and took a few steps over to her workbench and the ubiquitous mug of coffee proclaiming the drinker as the World’s Best Mechanic. The street outside seemed quiet though the music from inside the garage shredded any notion of peace on Earth. Olivia sipped the coffee and she hummed as it warmed her from the inside out, her head bobbing slightly to the music. The small stereo next to the mechanic had certainly seen better days, but the smeared fingerprints of grease and motor oil didn’t prevent it from filling the garage with crunching guitars and Frank Black’s tortured sermons about life.

Through the falling snow, Olivia noticed a figure walking towards the garage. Making a face, she turned the music up two notches and disappeared under the hood of the car. The only danger of using the garage after hours was that every now and then someone would arrive demanding emergency service. Olivia dug around in the grease-covered mess for nothing in particular and spotted a pair of tan cowboy boots stop next to her. _Who the hell wears cowboy boots in the middle of winter?_ She dreaded the brief silence between songs.

“We’re closed,” she yelled over the music. “Come back tomorrow. We open at seven.” Olivia pulled her blackened hand out and reached for the rag draped over the side of the car. She paused at the sight of a sliver of skin between dark jeans and a thin cotton t-shirt, but the shine of the silver and gold belt buckle disturbed her sudden daydream. _Boots and a belt buckle? This chick must be lost._ The music stopped.

“Now surely you’d have time for an old acquaintance.” The smooth voice sliced through that two-second silence. Olivia straightened and wiped her hands on the rag. Abbie grinned. “’Specially one that’s gone out of her way to see you.”

The bass thumped through the speakers and the mechanic walked over to lower the volume. “How’d you know where to find me?”

Abbie pointed at the logo on her jacket. “I’ve seen you on the subway.” Olivia looked down at the red stitching above the left breast pocket of her coveralls. After that exhibit opening in November, Olivia didn’t think she’d see the server again. Abbie moved over to the workbench and closer to Olivia. “So this is where all the magic happens.” She looked around the small garage.

Olivia scratched under the knitted hat on her head and returned to the car, briefly escaping the Texan’s proximity. “You of all people should know all the magic is under the hood.” Abbie smirked at the back of her head. “So what brings you to the garage, Abbie?” Olivia continued to tinker, pretending she had better things to do.

“Lookin’ for a good bar,” she replied, moving next to the car again. She tucked her hands into her pockets and Olivia swore she pushed her jeans down half an inch. “I figured you’d know a few.”

Olivia’s eyes lingered at the widening expanse of exposed skin before glancing up at the Texan. "That seems awfully presumptuous considering you hardly know me.”

“Then you’ll love my next question.” Abbie grinned again and winked.

“I have work to do,” Olivia said, gesturing at the car.

“Come on, Olivia,” Abbie glanced at her boots. “You’re closed, you said yourself.” Olivia straightened and wiped her hands on the dirty rag as if biding time while she thought of another excuse that wouldn’t backfire on her. “So?” Abbie’s perfectly formed eyebrows raised expectantly.

Olivia sighed and shook her head in defeat. “Give me five minutes. I know a place a couple blocks from here.”

 

* * *

 

The bar was two blocks from the garage when you cut through a laneway or two. It wasn’t big, but seemed busy enough that the two women could easily remain anonymous. Olivia wasted no time in staking claim to the small table in the back. It was exactly what Abbie was hoping for. In fact, Abbie counted on Olivia not only having known a local watering hole, but being known in said establishment. She wasn’t disappointed when she noticed the mechanic raise a hand in the direction of the bartender and without a word, two pints arrived at the table as they sat down.

“Any big plans for New Years?” Abbie started.

Olivia shook her head carefully. “I rarely do anything, though. What about you? You didn’t go home for Christmas?”

The attention they were getting from the bartender didn’t go unnoticed by Abbie, who chuckled in response to Olivia’s question. “I haven’t been back in a long time.”

The mechanic’s nose tingled as it thawed from their walk over. _Time to get to know the woman behind the cute little black apron._ “So what brought a pretty Southern girl like you to the dirty North?”

“My best friend moved here for college. I didn’t really know what I wanted to do with my life, so I followed her.” Abbie’s eyes flashed a story hidden beneath the summary.

Olivia smirked behind her glass. “And how is your best friend now?”

“I don’t know.” The server’s back stiffened slightly as she took a long drink. When she put it down again, the split second of discomfort was gone. “We grew apart over her first year here. I think she moved back to Texas.”

“Ah. That’s too bad.” Olivia took a moment before getting to her feet. “When I come back, though, I want to know what really happened.” Her knuckles rapped the table twice before she disappeared around the corner.

Abbie chewed her lip thoughtfully, staring into her beer. A minute later found her chair vacated; the half-empty pint left to condense on the table.

 

* * *

 

Olivia had barely closed the stall door when it was forced open – her protest silenced by Abbie’s mouth. Olivia held the door closed as they pushed back and forth, neither one willing to be the one to relent between hot breaths and barely audible moans. Abbie’s thin fingers wasted no time in arriving at the neck of the mechanic’s coveralls. She pulled the large zipper down to Olivia’s waist, exposing the thin thermal underwear that moved with each breath from the mechanic’s chest.

“This is more than just a drink, isn’t it?”

Abbie’s hands slid over Olivia’s hips, her lips hovering against the mechanic’s. “Complaining?” she whispered.

“No, ma’am.” A soft sigh escaped when Abbie kissed her, her mouth commanding response. Olivia’s hands clutched at Abbie’s hips, holding them against her as the moment intensified. Busy traveling the length of the server’s jaw, Olivia completely missed the door to the bathroom swing open.

“Jesus Christ, Olivia.” The bartender’s voice sounded less shocked and more annoyed with the situation as if it had happened more than once.

Olivia’s lips paused at the corner of Abbie’s jaw and sighed. “Sorry Deb,” she responded. Olivia sheepishly smiled at Abbie and slid out the stall door, leaving the server behind.

 

* * *

 

Olivia was waiting outside when Abbie emerged from the bar. The temperature had dipped and the forecasted snow began to fall. Abbie smirked at the mechanic. Something told her to leave, but Olivia remained, not wanting to run away and give her the satisfaction.

“You’re still here.”

The mechanic stared at her feet. “Yeah, sorry about that.” She tucked her hands into her pockets and shivered.

“Occupational hazard, this getting kicked out of bars.”

“Hey,” Olivia was quick to respond. “I didn’t get kicked out, I left.” The self-satisfied smirk on Abbie’s face drove her crazy. _How do I keep ending up with women like this?_ “Do you want a walk to the subway or what? I have to get back to work.”

Without another word, the pair started down the street. It had been almost half a block when Abbie spoke over the passing taxis. “I followed her here,” she started, not daring to make any eye contact. “I was in love with her and I knew she was straight, I just…”

“Did she know?” Olivia glanced down the street before they trotted across to the subway entrance.

“I’m pretty sure that’s why she stopped talking to me.” The cocky smirk was replaced with something less guarded. “One of my friends told me she moved back to Texas last year.”

“The one that got away,” Olivia nodded. Abbie laughed, but Olivia could tell there was something of an open wound left behind. “Listen, thanks… for the drink. Your train’s about to arrive.”

Abbie smiled and the mask was back. “Anytime, darlin’. You know where to find me.”

“Yeah, apparently so do you.”

 

* * *

 

The car purred all the way to Michael Sumner’s gallery. It was enough to give Olivia second thoughts about giving it up. Years had passed since the last time she’d had her own car – a 1968 Mustang 390 GT that she’d partially built but mostly restored with her own two hands. Olivia never understood how machines could break your heart until she arrived one day at the side of a stripped and vandalized version of her Mustang that perched pathetically on four cinder blocks. She would freely admit to anyone who would ask that this business of restoring cars didn’t really help fill the void of her own vehicle. Wanderlust was hard to walk off sometimes.

Olivia was thankful for the clear, dry streets as she made her delivery. It made her incredibly nervous to be tooling around in a newly restored car in the middle of winter, but Mr. Sumner made it clear it had to be done by New Year’s Eve so he could arrive to the exhibit at the museum in style. The gallery was tiny – a small, two room establishment that up-and-coming gallery owner Michael Sumner bought from an aging furniture reupholster business. Olivia pushed open the heavy frameless glass door and was consumed by the white walls, halogen lighting, and Al Green filling the room through small speakers near the ceiling. The worn black leather jacket covered the worst of her oil-marred coveralls, but she still felt like a stark contrast to her surroundings.

“Olivia!” Sumner’s voice boomed throughout the small gallery. The thin man approached her from the back office, his arms outstretched.

Olivia bowed her head a little. “Mr. Sumner.”

“Mike, please,” he corrected as draped an arm around her shoulders. “How’d it go? Please, give me good news.”

Olivia cleared her throat and extended a hand toward the large picture window at the front of the gallery. “She’s one of Norfolk, England’s finest sports cars, Mike, I introduce you to your new 1967 Lotus Elan S3. Powder blue.”

The enthusiastic clapping distracted the mechanic, rendering her defenseless against Sumner’s massive hug. “This is more than I could have dreamed,” he said. “How does she run?”

“Beautiful.” Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. “I miss her already.”

“Olivia, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.” Sumner put another arm around Olivia’s shoulders and turned her around to face the gallery. “Business is business, though,” his voice lowered. “I understand you want a painting of mine.”

“Indeed,” Olivia eyed him, trying to predict the reaction she was about to receive. “Someone told me you had an Emily Desrochers.”

Sumner’s eyebrows lifted. “I’m impressed,” he replied and turned to lead Olivia to the back of the gallery. “Ms. Desrochers is an incredible new artist on the scene. No one ever saw her coming until her debut exhibit last fall and suddenly everyone’s begging for her work. They say she’s the best they’ve seen in years.” The curator took a key out of his pocket and unlocked his storage room door. “But there aren’t many people who knew I had one of her paintings. Who told you?”

“Art circles are small, Mike, you know that.” She smirked, daring him to push further.

Shrugging, Sumner pulled out a large canvas wrapped in heavy paper. He pulled back a corner for Olivia to look through. She peered inside and smiled. She couldn’t see all of it, but she recognized what she saw from the photocopy she’d been carrying around with her for months.

“It’s perfect.”

Sumner groaned in disappointment. “You’re killing me, Olivia.”

Olivia laughed. “Believe me, it’s no treat letting that car go, either, Mike.” She took his hand from his side and shook it. “Have it delivered to the Met by 5pm tomorrow, okay?”

 

* * *

 

When the day of reckoning arrived, they barely spoke a word to each other. Olivia typically stayed out of Alex’s way on event days. She moved with a swift grace and purpose, each step like a practiced dance around the apartment. Olivia would typically need to be careful she didn’t disturb the performance, but tonight there were other things to occupy her neuroses. For months, she split her time between Alex and the garage where she worked on Sumner’s car. There were times when Alex lost out on Olivia’s attention in favour of the mechanic’s other obsessions and she was sure the blonde noticed. Alex had also been distant during that time. Olivia didn’t push the issue so as not to arise any suspicion about her own plans, but the vibe around Alex had noticeably changed in the last two weeks. It was something that hung around in the back of Olivia’s mind, jumping out when moments of her own anxiety about their situation cropped up. But she wasn’t the type to throw in the towel, she only hoped all this work wasn’t going to have been for nothing.

Olivia relented to wear the tuxedo for the event, but kept the thin black tie that brought her so much luck the last time she wore it. In the reflection of the bathroom mirror, Olivia watched the black dress fall over Alex’s body, leaving the long curve of her back exposed. The slit in the side of the dress left far too much to Olivia’s imagination and she idly wondered if anyone would miss them at all this evening. Alex draped the burgundy-coloured shall around her shoulders, careful to leave the diamonds at her neck unobstructed.

“You almost ready?” Alex called from the bedroom.

There it was. The question marked the last chance to bail on the evening. Olivia’s stomach turned circles.

Alex arrived at the doorway to the bathroom, the glittering stone at her throat attracted Olivia’s attention. “So?” she asked again.

“All set,” Olivia replied, turning away from the mirror. She smoothed her jacket out compulsively and Alex reached for the black tie, adjusted it slightly and smiled shyly as if caught in a bad habit. Olivia blinked and watched Alex turn and walk down the hall to the front door. _I hope._

* * *

 

Olivia poked her head around the corner from behind the lights and music that was the New Year’s Eve Exhibit at the museum. This was usually populated by art on its way out or through the city onto other exhibitions, but sometimes the board would be able to swing something big like this year – a van Gogh retrospective. Though the event was invite-only, security was still turning people away at the door.

Olivia had excused herself from Alex’s arm soon after they’d arrived at the party. She had been nauseous and unsettled all day waiting for the evening to arrive; anxious to make sure everything had been set up as she’d instructed. All she needed to do now was to sneak back to the opposite side of the museum and with some luck, get to Alex’s side before she suspected anything.

A quick glance through the permanent exhibit gave Olivia the all-clear and she jogged past the dark and brooding Baroque masterpieces hanging on the wall. As she slid past a few servers and into the small maze of hallways on the way to the exhibit, she couldn’t remember the last time she went to these lengths for anyone.

Olivia breathed deeply in and out as she walked past the temporary kitchen, trying to calm the unsettled feeling in her stomach. This was it. Olivia adjusted her sleeves and straightened her tie, ready to face the world beyond the flocked cedars in gold pots. Before turning the final corner, Olivia found herself yanked unceremoniously through the half-open coat check door. She tried to spin to face her attacker, but she only stumbled backward over a fallen wool pea coat and landed on her back with an ego-bruising thud. When her eyes opened, she was looking into the mischievous eyes of Abbie Carmichael who straddled Olivia’s hips comfortably.

“Hi.” Abbie leaned down to Olivia’s body and inhaled long and slow, pressing her hips against her. She hummed and looked down the mechanic’s body. “You been avoiding me?”

Olivia frowned. “What are you talking about?”

The Carmichaels were people of few words, apparently. That much Olivia guessed when Abbie decided her mouth could explain everything. The kiss was just as hot and intense as Olivia remembered. Abbie took what she wanted without mercy.

“I didn’t think I was going to see you here,” the server mumbled against Olivia’s neck, her tongue creating invisible patterns on the mechanic’s skin.

Olivia felt paralyzed. For the first time she faced a sexual encounter that she wasn’t sure how to deal with. She groped for Abbie’s roving hands. The Texan chuckled at the gesture and said something about there being a first time for everything.

It wasn’t until Abbie’s lips found their way back to Olivia’s that the mechanic turned her head away. The server had managed to free most of the buttons of Olivia’s shirt before her hands were stilled by the mechanic’s firm grip on her wrists. Olivia forced the server’s hands to her sides.

“I can’t do this.” Olivia’s voice was low.

“Now it’s my turn to be confused.” Abbie tried to free her hands, but Olivia held them still. It wasn’t until the mechanic looked away that Abbie clued in. “You’re still with her.” She sounded surprised and Olivia found it annoying but said nothing and released Abbie’s wrists. “Wow that’s…” Abbie shook her head and got to her feet. “I just didn’t think Alex Cabot stayed put for that long.” The server played with the buttons from a trench coat hanging next to her.

“Some things are worth sticking around for, I guess,” Olivia replied, straightening her jacket again. She buttoned her shirt and smoothed it out, making sure nothing was out of place. Her exit wasn’t immediate; she took a moment to compose herself before smiling tightly at Abbie and disappearing out the door.

 

* * *

 

Olivia jogged down the hall to the exhibit and flashed the doorman her invitation. She slowed to a trot and then a brisk walk the rest of the way to Alex’s side, her arm slipping around the blonde’s elbow as if she’d always been there. “Where have you been?” Alex said quietly, but not without force.

“Sorry, I had to check the car.” Olivia grabbed a champagne flute from a passing tray, hoping she didn’t look too flush from her recent encounter.

She missed the sideways glance Alex sent her way as the blonde picked up her own glass. “Jesus Christ, I give you a key and suddenly it can’t be left alone for five minutes.”

“Don’t be jealous,” she whispered, leaning into Alex.

“I’m not jealous.” Alex’s response was quick and Olivia chuckled. The mechanic surveyed the crowd and checked the clock above the doorway, waiting for the perfect time reveal her gift. “When were you going to tell me about the server?” The question was simple, brutally direct, and Alex refused to make eye-contact when she said it.

The question was so out of the blue, Olivia fell into an internal nosedive, spinning out of control. Had she seen her leave the coat check? She decided to play it nonchalantly. “What server?” she replied. “The one from a couple months ago?”

The expression on Alex’s face told Olivia clearly how unimpressed she was with her game. “Outside the garage? Last week? Were you just not going to say anything?”

Olivia was always amazed at how Alex was able to outwardly control herself when she knew inside was chaos. “Alex, there’s nothing going on.” Alex scoffed, readjusting the fabric around her shoulders. “Really.” Checking the clock again, Olivia was nervous about attempting this now, but there really wasn’t any time for Plan B. “Listen, I wanted to show you something,” she said, pulling Alex away from the exhibit.

Alex easily wrestled her arm free from Olivia’s grasp and looked over her shoulder at the party retreating in the distance. “Where are we going?” she sighed.

“There’s this painting I saw earlier that I wanted to show you.”

“Olivia,” her voice was irritated. “I know the art in this building inside and out.” The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. They passed by two signs advertising the museum’s next big exhibit before turning into a small alcove with a dark grey leather bench. Alex sighed again, her patience wearing thin. “Olivia, what’s…” Her eyes fell upon a large canvas with a panoramic view of an Art Deco-inspired New York cityscape. Alex’s annoyance was suddenly replaced with confusion. “Where did this come from?” she asked. “This is Emily Desrochers.” Alex walked to within a few inches of the painting and examined it.

“That’s what they tell me,” Olivia replied.

Alex pulled her shall around her bare shoulders and shook her head. “This is Mike Sumner’s Desrochers.”

The mechanic smiled when Alex’s expression kept asking the question over and over, caught in an infinite loop. “It’s yours now.”

The look of surprise on Alex’s face was obvious. She made sure no one was within earshot before speaking again in a low voice. “Did you take this?”

Olivia laughed. “Shit, Alex. Really? You think I stole it?”

“Well…” Alex only half-attempted to backpedal. The mechanic chuckled and stepped closer, pulling at the thick burgundy fabric around the blonde’s shoulders. Alex took the extra step into Olivia’s body. Her smile was as sheepish as Alex Cabot could get. “How did you—“

The tips of Olivia’s fingers shushed her. “Must you know everything?” Gently, her lips touched Alex’s once. Then again when Alex attempted to move, and finally a third time before their mouths mingled. Alex’s personality had many characteristics, but none was quite so obvious as the need to put every ounce of herself into everything she did; winning the bidding war on a new work of art, beating the car on her right to the next stoplight, bedding the good looking redhead at the Starbucks on the corner. And no argument with Alex was ever as intense as the make-up sex that followed it.

Olivia’s grip loosened on Alex’s shall when her mouth found its way to her ear. “There’s a blind spot next to the Seurat in the next room,” Alex breathed, not able to keep herself from tasting the skin behind Olivia’s ear. Olivia’s eyes closed in an attempt to control the tightening in her stomach. Alex hummed into the mechanic’s ear. “Come on.”

“Wait.” Olivia’s hands moved to Alex’s waist and held her still, much to the blonde’s disappointment. She wasn’t ready to give up yet. Olivia could feel her wavering breath against Alex’s hair as she struggled to even it out. Alex took her earlobe into her mouth and Olivia’s hands flexed, a growl rumbling under her breath. “I need to get you home,” she said into Alex’s ear, her voice bordering on hoarse, “so I can fuck you properly.”

Olivia wasted no time in turning on her heels and leading them into the party again. It was two hours until midnight and the exhibit was hit. If she was lucky, Olivia would be able to grab their coats and get Alex through the front doors without saying anything to or seeing anyone.

After a moment at the coat check, Alex continued down the hall to the museum’s entrance. Olivia followed close behind, pushing her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. The young man at the door spotted the two women approaching and opened it wide, nodding slightly. Cold air wafted over Olivia and with one foot on the threshold of the museum’s front door, she heard her name from behind her. Her eyes closed in defeat and she turned away from the freedom of the streets.

Mike Sumner approached quickly and shook her free hand vigorously. “Olivia, I cannot thank you enough,” he said. “The car is a dream.”

Olivia smiled in defeat. “Glad to hear it, Mike.” She turned to Alex. “This is—“

“Alexandra Cabot,” Sumner breathed, as if star struck. He shook the blonde’s hand and glanced over at the mechanic who smiled tightly. His eyebrows lifted. “Oh,” he said surprised. He looked from Olivia to Alex and back to Olivia again as his earlier question was instantly answered. “Oh,” he said again, this time the understanding set in.

Olivia saw it as her exit. “Good to see you, Mike,” she said, patting him on the shoulder and escaped out the door, pulling Alex along with her.

 

* * *

 

Silence reigned as their cab navigated through the crowded streets before arriving at Alex’s building. Instead of trying to get home in the annual chaos, Alex had previously arranged to have her car returned to her the following morning. Olivia slipped the driver a few bills and dug around in her jacket as she approached the doorman in his perfectly tailored uniform. George smiled politely at them and tipped his hat.

“Ms. Cabot, Ms. Benson.” He nodded at the pair as he opened the large brass-framed glass doors and watched as Alex breezed through with a tight smile, her coat flowing behind her, and continued through to the elevators.

Olivia paused in front of the man and pulled a thin box wrapped tightly in shiny silver paper from her jacket’s inside pocket. “Happy New Year, George,” she said, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. His shock was apparent as Olivia turned and entered the building. George turned back to the busy holiday streets with a smile, tapping the gift on his hand before depositing it in his jacket.

As soon as the elevator doors opened onto the shining marble floor in the foyer of Alex’s apartment, the blonde moved into the darkness and left Olivia to tip the attendant and send him on his way. Olivia waited for the stainless steel doors to slide shut before she undid the tie around her neck. She walked into the apartment and caught up with Alex at the entrance to her bedroom, wanting to iron this out once and for all.

“Alex, I’m sorry.”

Alex kissed Olivia without a word. She started gently, but gained momentum with each pass of their lips. Olivia shed her dinner jacket and let it drop to the floor. Their mouths fought and Alex moved as if in competition. She tore at Olivia’s shirt, sending pearly-white buttons scattering over the carpeted floor. When she moved closer, Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde, her fingers delicately pulling at the zipper on Alex’s dress. The light from the hallway illuminated the blonde’s curves when she pulled the dress’s straps from her shoulders and let the garment slip to the floor next to Olivia’s jacket.

Olivia couldn’t disguise the hungered gaze as her eyes traveled the length of Alex’s body. Her hands moved without instruction, gliding over her hips and the curve of her ass. Alex’s lips touched Olivia’s briefly and retreated before Olivia could capture them again. She took the several steps to the large bed and sat demurely on the edge. Olivia followed obediently, shedding the rest of her clothes on the way. She moved over the blonde predatorily, inhaling the scent of Alex’s skin at the base of her neck as she backed her onto the Egyptian cotton.

Olivia’s head was swimming. Her lips traveled from Alex’s throat to her breast, the subtle pass of her tongue pulling the blonde from the sheets. Her mouth continued as if on its own personal mission. Olivia tasted the skin at Alex’s hip when the blonde twisted over the side of the bed. Olivia paused and lifted herself up to give Alex the room she needed. Hovering over Alex, she peered over the side of the bed and watched the blonde pull the leather harness from the bottom drawer of her night stand. Alex’s eyes were clear and a vivid blue and they held the mechanic motionless as she dragged the item across her chest.

“Put this on.”

Olivia appreciated Alex’s forthrightness. She identified what she wanted and went for it with no reservation. It was a personality trait that aided their relationship by limiting misunderstanding and confusion with the dirty, honest truth. At least it was supposed to. It was understood that any interaction with another women was shared and forgotten – secrets bred suspicion.

Olivia watched Alex move beneath her, her blue eyes closed, her hands closing around Olivia’s wrists. Olivia moved her hips carefully at first, relishing in the results written on Alex’s face as she pulled out and pushed in again. Olivia knew it was her fault for not telling Alex about Abbie. She didn’t really know if she was ashamed, embarrassed, or just didn’t think Alex would be able to handle it. Whatever it was, Olivia knew things between them were changing whether they wanted them to or not. Alex rarely acted so severely when there was another woman involved. And neither Olivia nor Alex had shared any encounters with other women once the boundaries were set when they started their affair. What did that mean? Had two of New York’s most prolific Don Juans inadvertently become monogamous?

“Olivia.” The tone in Alex’s voice was plaintive. Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex slowly as she increased the intensity of her thrusts. The blonde made an affirming noise when Olivia lifted her hips for a smoother entry and Alex’s back arched, inviting access to the rest of her body. The temptation was impossible to ignore. When Olivia’s mouth covered Alex’s breast, she realized that maybe the answers didn’t matter. Alex gave her everything she needed so there was no reason to look elsewhere anymore.

The cadence in Alex’s breath shifted. Olivia took a moment to readjust her position when Alex’s hand found the back of Olivia’s neck and pulled her down so her ear met her lips. “Harder,” she whispered, her other hand disappearing between them. Ever the dutiful lover, Olivia did as she was told and reveled in the satisfaction of making the gorgeous blonde writhe in pleasure under the subtle art lighting above their heads. When Alex came, she arched against Olivia, one hand clutching the soft pillow behind her head and the other wedged between their bodies. It was an intoxicating feeling. Olivia buried her face in Alex’s neck, waiting for the waves to subside before kissing her shoulder. Next to under the hood of a 1965 Shelby Mustang, this was the only place in the world she wanted to be.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t get to sleep until five. After ringing in the new year between the sheets, they paused for a moonlit respite of wine and fruit before returning to the comfort of each other’s bodies. Olivia sat up in the rumpled sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Two hours ago, she’d possibly had the most satisfying orgasm of her life and still she couldn’t sleep a wink. She looked back to Alex; a mess of blonde hair covered the pillow behind her but didn’t obstruct the serene expression on her sleeping face. This was the time that’d usually see Olivia slinking out the door and into the cold holiday morning, but things had changed.

Things were still changing. Olivia had been ignoring it for weeks and every time it crept back to the top, she avoided it by disappearing to the garage to work on Sumner’s car. The sky outside was a stunning rose and light blue colour above the snow dusted trees. Olivia walked out of the bedroom and rubbed her bare arms against the cool air. The warm chocolaty smell from the kitchen was enough to keep her from the sunrise momentarily. She reappeared in the living room with a steaming cup of coffee and checked her watch. Just one more thing to do before this holiday scheme was complete. _And then what?_ she asked herself. _Where will you hide now?_ But aren’t you supposed to face your fears? _And what, tell her you love her?_ Olivia made a face at the first sunrise of the year. The thought was near abhorrent. A hum pulsated from the gloss-white table in the living room and Olivia reached for her vibrating cell phone.

“Right on time,” she whispered to herself.

 

* * *

 

Alex emerged from her bedroom into the brightly lit living room squinting. Wrapping the navy blue silk robe around her naked body, she tied it quickly. She moved next to Olivia who stood in a white babydoll t-shirt and charcoal jogging pants, admiring the painting Alex recognized from the night before with a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. It hung over the small dining room table and blended easily with its surrealist neighbours.

“What…” Alex shook her head and started again. “How did you do this?” Her arms crossed over her chest.

Olivia glanced at Alex. “Like it?” She turned back to the canvas. “I like it out here.”

Alex smiled unguarded and shook her head again. “I love it.”

Olivia didn’t take her eyes away from the painting. “I arranged to have it delivered this morning.” Olivia finally smiled when Alex poked her with her elbow. For most of the early morning, she had thought about the events from the evening before and not once did she regret her decision to turn Abbie down. But for the rest of the day, she knew she’d obsess over the motivation behind it. They stood in silence for several minutes, each studying the new addition and it’s brightly coloured buildings. “You thought you had me all figured out, didn’t you?”

Alex blinked at the painting, her lips pursed. She hated losing, but her bluff had been called. “I did.” She wrapped her fingers around the mug and sipped the coffee carefully.

Alex looked at the mechanic and ran her tongue over her bottom lip nervously. Olivia finally recognized the expression as the same one she’d seen on her own face for weeks. “Olivia, I—“

Olivia hushed Alex with the tips of her fingers, reminiscent of the evening before. The action wasn’t meant in a condescending way. Olivia wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear the words, but unfortunately didn’t have any others to say. She searched Alex’s eyes and found the vulnerability behind them despite their clarity. They both stood, frozen in place, each waiting for the other to make their move. Olivia’s hand dropped to her side, resigning herself to the fact that the one decision she really needed to make was whether or not she loved Alex enough to tell her.

Alex took in a long, slow breath. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me.” Her voice was quiet, but still confident.

“No one’s given you a gift before?”

Alex blinked. “People… lovers,” she corrected herself, “have given me gifts, sure, just…” Alex looked at the painting again. “This is a _gift._ ”

The expression on Alex’s face told Olivia there really was never going to be a better time to do this. _Now or never, Liv._ “Alex, we need to talk.”

Suddenly the vulnerability disappeared and the calculated passion returned. Like a switch, the atmosphere hardened. Alex chuckled under hear breath and regarded Olivia with a disappointed smile. “No,” she replied calmly and moved into the sunken living room. “No, I’m not doing this.”

“Doing what?” Though Olivia knew exactly why Alex was reacting the way she was. “It’s written all over your face. You know things have changed between us.” They’d tried so hard to keep themselves away from the relationship drama, but the inevitability is that it will always catch up with you. Olivia followed Alex into the living room.

“Olivia, you _know_ we don’t do this.”

“Alex, come on.”

Alex spun around, causing Olivia to stop short. The navy silk changed colour as the blonde’s chest heaved. She stabbed a finger into Olivia’s chest. “You broke the _rules._ ” Her eyes were aflame and Olivia realized she was naive to think she’d be able to coast through sweeping Alex off her feet without dealing with this one, rather large, issue. “How dare you expect me to profess my love for you.”

“Alex, look, nothing happened. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Alex scoffed and crossed her arms at the windows overlooking the city. “You can’t be surprised I don’t believe you.”

Olivia stepped closer to the blonde and turned her so they could face each other. Alex looked over Olivia’s shoulder at the painting on the wall behind her. “Alex, I’d never risk what we have for something like that. She came on to me both times.”

Alex’s eyes flicked from the painting to Olivia’s face. “Both times?”

Olivia blinked, realizing her slip and sat on the couch. She stared at the chair next to her, the very same one she had sex with Alex on for the first time. It seemed like an eternity ago. A breath she didn’t know she was holding escaped her lungs. She was completely at the mercy of whatever wrath Alex was about to unleash and she couldn’t blame her one bit.

“Please tell me it was before I saw you together.”

Olivia held her face in her hands. The truth was going to be far less painful than the fallout. “It was at the museum.” She didn’t dare look up but the silence was excruciating all the same.

“You are unbelievable. I’m leaving.”

Alex was gone when Olivia looked up finally. The sound of drawers sliding open and closed moved Olivia to the bedroom doorway and she watched Alex hastily pull on a pair of jeans. Her eyes drifted to the mess of sheets on the bed. She could still see the abstract forms of their bodies in the folds. “Alex, don’t do this.”

The blonde grabbed a sweater from her closet and strode up to the door that Olivia blocked. “Move, please.”

“First answer a question for me.”

Alex rolled her eyes and pushed past Olivia. She pulled the sweater over her head on the way to the elevator. “I really don’t want to play these games anymore.” She punched the call button a few times before Olivia arrived beside her.

“I don’t want to play games either.” Olivia glanced at the closed doors, knowing there wasn’t much time before the elevator arrived. Alex stared at them as if she was willing the attendant inside to propel the car faster. “Look, I didn’t know…” Olivia fought for the words. “You flipped out when I talked to her, how was I supposed to tell you she came on to me?”

Alex turned her head and looked pointedly at Olivia. “And I’m sure did everything you could to stop her.”

Olivia’s lips tightened, knowing that the moment in the bar could have easily gone further than it did. “That’s not fair. We had an understanding.”

“What’s not fair is you buying me off after fucking that woman.”

And as if on queue for the perfect Hollywood exit, the elevator doors opened. The expression on the attendant’s face broadcasted his anxiety, though Olivia guessed it was Alex’s presence that caused him to look so uncomfortable all the time.

“Morning, Ma’am,” he managed as Alex stepped into the elevator.

“Alex, wait.” Olivia pushed her hand against the open door. “I got you that painting because I knew you’d love it. Don’t walk out of here pretending all this means nothing.” Olivia looked at Alex and then the attendant, who in turn looked between the two women. “Ask yourself why you’re so upset over a meaningless notch on your bedpost.” Thirty seconds passed before the attendant reached for the control panel. When the doors responded to the simple push of a button, Olivia slammed her hand against the closing door, forcing it to open again. The attendant jumped nervously and she glared at him, not familiar with the situation her relationship was in, but easily understanding its importance.

“I’m in love with you, Alex.” Olivia watched the attendant’s eyes widen and glance at Alex before casting them to the floor. “Now get off the damn elevator so we can talk about this.”

Surprisingly, Alex moved out of the elevator and stepped to the side. “You’re right.” She gestured toward to the empty elevator. “You should leave.”

Olivia ran a hand through her short hair and pulled at the ends. “Yeah,” she sighed. The fight was clearly over. She grabbed her jacket from the back of the tall chair and slipped into her beaten down sneakers. This wasn’t really how she imagined her new year beginning, nor the end of their relationship, but found both oddly appropriate. Alex watched Olivia move and seemed almost afraid when she stopped in front of her.

“I restored a car for Mike Sumner in exchange for that painting. I’d been working on it for months before I even met Abbie.” Olivia pulled her jacket over her shoulders. She hoped for some kind of enlightenment in Alex’s eyes, but was met only with an averted gaze.

Olivia turned for the elevator, satisfied only by knowing she had said all she could. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and paused in front of the open doors. Olivia pulled the loose key from her jacket and fingered it gently before she turned back to Alex, sadly realizing she had to break up with the Audi as well. She handed it over.

Alex took the key and turned it over in her hands as if each side was different every time. When Olivia stepped back to return to the elevator, she was surprised by the sudden grip on her arm. She looked up to find the anger gone from Alex’s eyes and the key extended toward her.

“Keep it.” Alex’s voice was barely controlled.

Olivia looked at the key and then back up to Alex’s face. “Why?”

Alex took a deep breath and appeared to force herself to hold Olivia’s gaze. “I don’t think I want to let you go.”

“Then don’t.”

Olivia watched Alex look over her shoulder to the attendant still waiting in the elevator. “You can go.” And as Olivia heard the doors slide closed behind her, Alex stepped in close, her lips pressing softly against Olivia’s. Her arms reached around Olivia’s shoulders. The firm grip of her embrace made Olivia wonder if she had ever been held by Alex before. “I’m… not used to people sticking around.” Alex’s breath tickled Olivia’s ear.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “I’m not used to sticking around.” She could still smell the bedroom on Alex’s skin.

“What do we do now?” Alex’s whispered question would normally have made Olivia laugh, but the mechanic thought seriously about her answer.

She placed a small kiss next to Alex’s ear. “I think we should start with breakfast.”

 

* * *

  
END  
April 20, 2009  



End file.
